


Titans Were Here First

by Silly_Rio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Titans, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Rio/pseuds/Silly_Rio
Summary: What if the roles where reversed? What if Titans lived on the Earth first, and when humans came the titans came closer and closer to extinction. What if we were the hunters, and they where the hunted?





	1. Day It Started

It was a normal day in the country side, Titans were wandering the hills and plains. That all changed when these small titan like creatures rose from the ground.

 At first all the titans could think about was "Consume, Consume, Consume."

 But what the titans had thought to be weak creatures meant only for consumption, where really intelligent creatures who could kill. Unlike their small, and frail frames their true strength was overwhelming, they had overpowered the titans in mere minutes. It was terrifying how strong they where, along with that the titans where unsure where these small titan like creatures came from, which even for the titans the unknown is the scariest things.

Soon the titans where reduced to weak beings who hid in the ground cowering from these strong creatures who roamed the Earth. In the future the beings built cities and buildings that covered the land, out of curiosity one of the titans wandered out to see what the world had become, only to be beaten to a bloody pulp and killed.

Forever the dominance the titans thought they had, disappeared. They where reduced to the type the animals they once hunted, they where no longer the hunters, they where the hunted.


	2. Man Kinds Growth

**Info:**

_The beings that over took the land were called the Overtakers by the titans that survived._

_The overtakers held no mercy for the giant beings that lived on this planet with them._

______

It was a warm afternoon when it happened, the titans attacked. They attacked all together this time, it seems as though the titans were slowly beginning to learn how to communicate with each other. Of course that didn't change the fact that they were far weaker than the overtakers. 

The titans were defeated in mere minutes, most were dead but some escaped after they smelt the hot blood their brothers carried.

Finally after the titans left overtakers started to collect the things that made the titans run. This object was called Lux by the overtakers, it meant light. Lux was the main driving power in the overtakers production speed, and the reason titans were able to survive without eating anything all their life. 

When the overtakers first rose they had killed many titans, but what was left behind were these orbs of light that came off the big star in the sky. At first the overtakers were cautious of approaching these small suns but a overtaker came, and touched the orb out of curiosity of what these giants were. The overtakers called this person, "Hange Zoe" a overtaker fascinated with the beings they soon called titans.

After she picked the orb up she started experimenting with them, and soon tools of stone and wood became iron and steel. Communication went from letters to calls and texts. Soon the titans were forgotten but they were never gone.


	3. Change

**Info:**

_Abnormal's can vary  in physical attributes, from both ears, to legs, and arms. They can either help the titan's survive or they can harm or hurt them._

______

_**They were everywhere, they wouldn't stop coming.** _

______

It was mid-day when the overtakers attacked. They were silent, not even the large ear abnormal could hear them coming, but when you finally heard them it was to late. They were on us in mere seconds, at first it was a fair fight. The titans and the overtakers both had high losses, but soon the titans learned those were just the trainees or scouts, not the actual cavalry.

When the cavalry finally got there the titans numbers got cut in half in just the few minutes the cavalry had been there.

I had saw it all happen right before my eyes, the horror, the sheer horror of watching your brethren get slaughtered mercilessly right before you, and knowing that your next. Knowing death is just a few feet away from you, that death is holding it's scythe right above your head, and that it's ready to bring it down on your head.

I had watched my brethren die while I was wedged in between two boulders. I felt safe, I felt protected. Of course safety is a rarity these days, and of course two overtakers had to notice me.

As they approached me I wanted to disappear,  I wanted to hide somewhere no one could ever find me, a world with no war, only peace.

I closed my eyes, held my breath, preparing for my inevitable fate, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and for some reason the boulders had gotten taller, and was it just me or had this space become incredibly hot? 

Questioning what had happened I had completely forgotten about the two overtakers until I had noticed their footsteps had becoming incredibly close to my hiding spot.

I tried to make myself smaller but to no avail, they noticed me. Accepting the fact that I was about to die I started to get up, that is till I heard what I can guess as a laugh. When I glanced at them I noticed they weren't exactly looking at me, it was more like they were looking at what was below me.

Curios I looked at what was below me, and screamed.

It was this gigantic titan that had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes no longer full of life, a mouth with teeth that went across his entire face, and the titan had a lean figure. Huh, kind of like... 

_me..._

_just like me._

That's _when it hit me, it was me. Wait... if that's my body, then who's body am I in?_

* * *

**_Love you guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and if your into "My Hero Academia" please try out my other two fanfictions "Death The Ripper" and "What If Things Were Different Than The Story You Know?"_ **

**_Thank you anyone who reads this fanfiction, I get its not that popular, but I still enjoy writing it._ **

**_Love you guys, Bye~_ **


	4. The Scream Of Change

**Info:**

_Mikasa doesn't have parents in this version, the overtakers rose together but their age varied, some were 5 and others were 40._

_Mikasa is part of the first generation that rose from the ground ( arose at age 9 ). As said earlier the overtakers learned quickly and they time they learned all of it was in a range of 3-4 years._

* * *

 

**Scout - Mikasa POV**

It was early when we left the base, I was somewhat excited to go out on my first mission. I had heard there had been a huge group of titans that had needed to be exterminated for some mining exhibition.

I never knew how far you had to travel to reach the area, it was mid-day when we finally got there. It seemed as though the titans were just wandering about cave, I don't get how these creatures could be classified as dangerous. 

After waiting a while our commander gave us the command to attack, but take a partner just in case.

Of course they would treat us like babies, we all rose at the same time, I don't get why they treat us like they came before us. None of us remember before rising, if there was a before that is.

I ended up with another random trainee and started on our way towards two huge boulders. She said there might be a titan hiding, I kinda just went along with it.

Was a titan really that smart?

They couldn't be, right?

As we approached it got hotter, curios we both started to wander deeper in between the boulders. I noticed  a larger lump on the floor, squinting I noticed it was 15 meter titans, I wondered how had a titan that big, die hiding?

Pushing the thought out of my mind I told my partner we could take credit for the kill, excited we jumped and continued deeper to collect the titan's Lux.

Only after taking 5 steps did we hear this blood curdling scream, it was terrifying. Still somewhat shocked I didn't hear my partner the first time, but the second time I heard them say they saw this small figure.

Upset, knowing now that we couldn't claim the kill, I called out to them to collect the Lux and grab their partner. I called out again thinking he didn't hear me, but when he looked at me his eyes were wild and they seemed to glow in the dark.

_Who is this kid?_

* * *

 

_**This was to clarify both points of view, my friend told me to try and show the other characters side to give more information on this story.** _

_**I'm happy that anyone might read this story, so thank you anyone who reads this story!** _


	5. Notification

Ok, so this is a notification for my new story on wattpad.com <\--- check it out

It's Ideas got Talent! 

So I take ideas I've had and ideas of others, and make one shot stories that if voted on enough I'll make into a series on all the other platforms I post on. I hope you go to wattpad and vote. I would mean alot!


End file.
